The Fever
by Maped13
Summary: Hiruma's sick and Mamori's worried. She ends up catching the cold. Why? Just read it! The story isn't as bad ad the summary is. My first fanfic! So please RnR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I'm obsessed with it, but i don't own it.**

**A/N: I uploaded 3 stories today and they're my first ones on this site! ^^ **

**The Fever **

* * *

"Don't stop running you fucking brats! Ya-Ha~!!" He shot a few extra rounds of bullet and headed to the clubhouse. His face was flushed from the fever. His head was spinning. In addition, the weather was cold and windy. Hiruma wasn't feeling very well. But, the practice match against the Bando Spiders was in a few days, he's got to get the team in shape in time for the match.

The clubhouse was empty. He sat down on his usual chair and tilted his head backwards. He closed his eyes; the room felt like it was spinning. 'All the times I could've been sick, why now? Fate is not my best friend.' He almost drifted off to sleep, when the door to the clubhouse was opened. It was Mamori. Seems like she was the only one on the team that realized something was wrong with Hiruma. Knowing it was probably her, he didn't bother to open his eyes. Besides, he was too tired.

"Hiruma-kun? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't say I'm fine. But I'll be alright. Just make sure the brats are running their laps, fucking manager." He coughed slightly and opened his eyes. His green eyes met her blue ones. His eyes widened and the next thing he knew, her warm forehead was pressed against his.

"You have a fever Hiruma-kun. You should go home. I'll call off the practice and tell the team you're sick. But first…" She went to the back of the clubhouse and came out holding a bottle of tablets.

"Here, take some aspirin. It'll make you fell better. I'm sure your head must be spinning now." She smiled and handed him the bottle. He took the aspirin and looked at her.

"Don't call off the practice. I'll be out in a bit." He was sure she was about to say something to prevent him. He quickly cut her off.

"Don't say a word, manager. I'm going out whether you like it or not."

"But you're sick! Don't push yourself too hard, Hiruma-kun. The team is going to be fine! One day's rest won't hurt. Just focus on getting better."

"I am. And you're bugging me with your blabber, fucking manager." He grinned and stood up. He grabbed her shoulders from behind her and pushed her out of the clubhouse. He slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

"Hiruma-kun! Open this door! Open it right now!" She shouted from outside the door.

"Kekeke…! Just do your work, fucking manager!" She was still banging on the door, but after a while, she stopped and sighed. She realized he wasn't going to open the door for her. Meanwhile, Hiruma sat back down and buried his face in his hands. He felt a little better after taking the aspirin. But he still had the fever and he was really tired. He didn't want to let the team down, most of all; he didn't want to let himself down. He was a hard worker, everybody knew that. He wouldn't let some cold hold him down. He was going to practice and nobody, especially the fucking manager, is going to stop him.

"Finish running you laps, you worthless brats?!!" He came out of the clubhouse with a machine gun and started shooting at Monta's and Sena's feet. Mamori was worried. What if he collapsed during practice? She couldn't imagine something like that happening to him, again. Her heart almost stopped when Gaou tackled him. It was just a cold, but her motherly instinct couldn't help it. Seeing his flushed face, that tired expression and the occasional coughing, she wanted to stop him, wrap him up in a blanket and making sure he's okay. He's always overworking himself. She can't stand it when he stays behind and researches about the opponent team until late.

"Hiruma-kun. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should sit down." She came over to him and tried to persuade him to rest.

"Manager, you know the game's in a few days! I can't rest now! And neither can the team!" He snarled at her.

"You have a fever Hiruma-kun! I'm not asking you to stop, just..don't overdo it, okay?" Her voice softened. She didn't want to have a fight with him, well, not when he's in this state.

He realized she truly did care for him. She's not trying to show off her motherliness or anything, she just didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Tch. Fine. If I sit, will you shut up then, fucking manager?" He finally gave in. He walked over to the bench. His head suddenly spun. He dropped himself to the bench and rubbed his temple. He closed his eyes, the headache got worse. Then, he felt something cool on his forehead. It felt good, he was burning up and the wet towel made him fell better.

"See. I told you, don't overwork yourself." She sat down beside him. He looked up at the sudden weight next to him and smirked. He couldn't do much more. His head was hurting too much. She removed the towel from his forehead and dipped it in some cool water and squeezed the water out. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. The damp towel was placed on his forehead again.

"Hiruma-kun, you're really burning up. I think you need to go home now. The team has already had their portion of practice for today.." She trailed off, not sure of what Hiruma will say.

"You know what, call off the practice, fucking manager. My head really hurts." He removed the towel from his forehead and walked off to the clubhouse. Mamori stood up and shouted to the team.

"Okay team! I think that's enough for today! Practice's over!" She gathered her things and took out the lemonade she made for the team.

"Ano, Mamori-nee, where's Hiruma-san? I only saw him for a bit, then he was gone." Asked Sena, drinking the lemonade that Mamori gave him.

"Um..He has some stuff he has to work on. See you later guys, I gotta help Hiruma-kun with something. Bye." She waved her hand and hurried down to the clubhouse. Inside, she found the quarterback resting on the sofa. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating an awful lot.

"Hiruma-kun?" She walked over and kneeled beside the sofa. She wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly she felt a tight grip on her wrist. It was Hiruma, his eyes opened slightly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hiruma-kun? What are yo-"

"Are you going home?" He cut her off. He sat up and Mamori sat next to him. He coughed slightly. Mamori quickly grabbed a bottle of water from her bag. He took it and drank a little.

"I said, are you going home, fucking manager?" He growled. At least he still has his attitude. She smiled slightly.

"I am if you are."

"Well, I guess you're going to stay here for a while then." He smirked and rested his head back.

"I'm gonna get some medicine, okay,Hiruma-kun."

"No." He grabbed her wrist again when she stood up. He tugged her wrist, forcing her to sit down on the sofa.

"Hiruma-kun.. You need to take some medicine. You're not gonna get better if you don't." She scolded. Her motherly instinct once again took over.

"I don't want to." He whined.

To his surprise, she burst into laughter. She was laughing uncontrollably and he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, manager?"

"You…You whine like a kid!" She said in between the laughter.

"Shut up! Stop you're fucking laughter! You making my head hurt!" He snarled.

"Right. Sorry. I just couldn't help it. The high and mighty Hiruma-sama was nagging like a child!" She tried to hold back the laughter but failed. She burst out into laughter again. He just snarled and placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hiruma-kun... Do you have a headache?" She finally calmed down.

"Yeah. Thanks to your loud and annoying laughter." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Again, I'm sorry Hiruma-kun. Let me get you some aspirin." She stood up and went to the back of the clubhouse. She opened the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin and fever medicine. She walked back to the sofa and sat down next to him. She handed him the aspirin bottle and he swallowed a few tablets.

"E?? You're supposed to take it with water! Don't swallow it whole like that! You'll choke yourself! Here, take the next ones with some water." She handed him the bottled water and the fever medicine. But, again, he swallowed the fever medicine whole, without the water.

"Hiruma-kun! I told you to take it with some water! What if you choke yourself?!"

"Shut the fuck up, will you. I'm drinking the water…" He finished the bottle with a few gulps and wiggled the empty bottle in front of Mamori's eyes. She tried to grab it but Hiruma quickly evaded her hands and put the bottle on the table. He chuckled slightly and Mamori whacked his arm.

"So, feeling better?"

"Yup. Well, at least the headache is. Dunno about the fever though." He felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Nope. Still warm." He stood up and went to the locker room. He got out with his sports bag. Mamori stared him with a confused look.

"I thought you still had the fever? Are you going home?"

"Yeah. But I can't stay here all night, genius. I have to go home eventually." He grinned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her eyes showed worry towards him. He knew she was really worried about him. He walked over to her and leaned over so their faces were just inches apart. He put his hand on the sofa beside her, trapping her under him.

"You worried about my fever? I know a way how to get rid of it by tomorrow." He grinned.

"Wha-" She was again cut off, but now, it was by his lips pressed against hers. His lips were warm and his breath was too. She felt something on her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darted in. She gasped in surprise and she could feel him smirk on her lips. He nibbled her lower lip and she let out a small moan. Her hands snaked up, encircling her arms around his neck. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it, a lot. His hands were now on her waist. Forcing her to stand up and pulling her closer to him at the same time. Unfortunately, Hiruma was still human. He and Mamori needed air to breathe. So they broke the kiss when they both ran out of air. They were both panting and out of breath. She was still in his arms. She looked straight into his eyes and snarled.

"What did you think you were doing?!" She whacked his head. He released his grip on her waist and rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"Ow. That hurt! What was that for?" He growled.

"You scared me half to death! Never, ever, do that again!" She pointed a finger to his face.

"Are you sure..?" He said playfully and wrapped his arms again on her waist. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, but failed. His grip was too tight.

"Yes I'm sure! Now let me go! I can see I don't have to worry about that fever of yours again." She pushed him away and he finally let her go. He laughed evilly and grabbed his bag.

"That's what you say but I can see you blushing, manager. Kekeke… Another blackmail material…" With that said, he left the clubhouse, laughing all the way. Mamori could feel her face getting warmer and warmer. She took out a mirror out of her bag and saw her reflection. It was bright red. 'Darn that Hiruma! Why must he always be right! And why did he had to be such a good kisser!' She thought.

The next day, Mamori came to class looking horrible. Her face was blushing from the fever she had, her eyes were red and droopy, and her voice was groggy. But Hiruma on the other hand, he was healthy again. His temperature was normal and his headache was gone. He was sitting on his desk, typing on his laptop, when Mamori came in. As soon as he saw her, he started laughing like maniacally. Mamori who saw him laughing, came to his desk and closed his laptop. He looked up and saw Mamori's flushed face. He laughed harder and Mamori hit him on the head with her bag.

"Kekeke! At least you still have your strength!"

"This is all your fault! Now I have the cold! My head's spinning and I feel awful!"

"I told you yesterday that I have a way of getting rid of that fever by today. Kekeke!" He put a stick of gum in his mouth and chuckled.

"By kissing me??!!! Hiruma-kun you are the worst!" She didn't realize she was in class. So, when the whole class stared at her with wide eyes, she blushed in embarrassment. She huffed and stomped to her desk. Hiruma wiped the tear that was formed because of all the laughing from the corner of his eyes and continued to type on his laptop.

"You could always give me back the cold…" He teased.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said, annoyed.

"Actually, I would." He grinned and looked back at her. He could see her blush harder. Her face looked really ridiculous. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the desk in front of her. He looked at her and leaned closer. She blushed even harder when his lips were just centimeters apart from hers. Her eyes were locked in his and she couldn't look away. But before he could kiss her, she coughed. He backed away and sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment, fucking manager." He stood up and smirked.

"Don't miss practice today okay, manager."

During practice, everybody was fussing over Mamori's cold. Well, actually Monta was the only one. Suzuna noticed something different between Hiruma and Mamori. She dragged Sena to the corner of the field and talked about them.

"Ne, Sena-kun. Did you notice something weird about You-nii and Mamo-nee?"

"Um… No?" He said nervously.

"What? How can you not notice it! Yesterday You-nii looked a little sick and now Mamo-nee is. I saw You-nii stealing glances of her and Mamo-nee is staring into space a lot today. And when their eyes meet, You-nii grins and Mamo-nee blushes! I think something happened between them yesterday!"

"Uh.." Sena trails off, unsure of what to say.

"Practice is almost over, I'm gonna spy on them! Coming Sena?" She asked.

"No thanks, Suzuna-chan. I'm gonna ago home now. I'm really tired.."

"Suit yourself!" She skated off to the clubhouse. The real reason Sena didn't want to come was actually because it involved Hiruma. He didn't want to take a risk and lose his life. The truth was, he noticed something weird about them too.

Meanwhile, Suzuna was under the ledge of the clubhouse window, trying to listen to their conversation. But she couldn't hear anything. Her curiosity took over and she looked over the window. What she saw was shocking. Well, not really. Hiruma was stroking Mamori's cheek and pulling her closer. He kissed her gently and Suzuna giggled. She knew both of them would end up together. She skated off to the sunset feeling content and whistled a happy tune. When she got to the school's gate, she saw somebody there.

"Sena!" She skated faster towards him.

"Did you find out something? You seem kinda happy." They both walked together, actually Suzuna skated, but you get the idea. She giggled slightly and nodded.

"I saw something…interesting.." She smiled.

"Hiruma-san and Mamo-neechan kissing?" He guessed.

"Are??? How did you know?" Her eyes widened.

"I had a hunch that this was going to happen." He smiled.

"Me too. Anyway, why were you at the school gate? I thought you said you were tired?"

"I..wanted to walked you home.."

* * *

Sooooo... What did you think? Flames are welcome... And sorry for the OOC-ness!!


End file.
